All Apologies
by Njiiii
Summary: Permintaan maaf para jiwa-jiwa yang terbuang. BTS fict,M for blood. Last Chap Updated!
1. Chapter 1

a/n : drable disetiap chapter, hanya kumpulan adegan aneh/?  
\- I -

(Taehyung POV)

Aku menjatuhkan pisau dapur yang ku pegang. Di depanku tergeletak sebuah mayat yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi tubuhnya. Bagian kanan kepalanya pecah, sebuah pisau kecil menancap di salah satu kacamatanya, mulutnya mengeluarkan buih karena sebotol racun yang kuberikan padanya. Aku sedikit menyeka darah yang terciprat di wajah ku.

"hiks..."

Ku alihkan pandanganku, seorang gadis kecil tengah terduduk di ambang pintu dengan pundak yang bergetar sambil menatap jasad yang kuyakini adalah ayahnya. Mulut kecilnya teus mengeluarkan isakan dan kata 'ayah'. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya. Ia menatapku, tidak ada rasa takut di matanya, hanya ada air mata yang menggenang dan kemudian mengalir membuat sungai kecil di pipinya. Tanganku tergerak untuk menyeka air matanya, dan seketika air matanya berubah menjadi noda darah di wajah kecil itu.

"berhentilah menangis, kau terlihat lemah"

Gadis itu terdiam menatapku, aku mengarahkan pisau kecil yang kugenggam ke arah nya dan beralih memeluknya. Badannya sedikit mengejang dan kemudian terdiam di pelukanku. Aku menjauhkan badanku dan melihat noda merah yang tercetak jelas di kaus putih ku. Aku hanya menggedikkan bahu dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan dapur yang sudah kacau balau itu.

Aku berjalan menuju kamar yang kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dari dapur. Aku melirik sebuah jasad anak laki-laki dewasa yang tergantung dengan banyak pipa kecil di sekujur tubuhnya, pipa-pipa kecil itu menenteskan darah. Lehernya terbuka dan terlihat satu bola mata utuh serta beberapa paku kecil disana. Setelah mengambil jaketku, aku berjalan keluar dan meninggalkan jasad itu.

Aku membuka ponsel dan berjalan melewati ruang keluarga yang megah dan sepi. Di salah satu sudut ruangan terdapat sebuah jasad wanita yang terikat di dalam akuarium ikan yang lumayan besar. Samar-samar kulihat mulut wanita itu terbuka lebar dengan beberapa ular air yang sesekali masuk dan keluar melalui mulut nya.

Rumah ini besar dan megah. Jelas sekali kalau pemiliknya adalah sebuah keluarga kaya. Entah kenapa seseorang malah memintaku untuk membunuh keluarga ini. Meskipun sudah sukses, mereka bilang kalau uang membutakan manusia. Mematikan perasaan manusia. Dan membuat manusia menjadi angkuh. Aku membetulkan istilah itu, tapi aku merasa kalau itu bukan ditujukan kepada ku dan 'mereka'. Meskipun memang kami mendapatkan bayaran yang bagus setiap kali kami berhasil membunuh.

Sebenarnya, aku muak menjadi membunuh. Dan aku merasa aku adalah orang yang disingkirkan oleh tuhan karena kurasa perasaanku sudah mati. Terkadang aku merasa kalau tuhan sudah membenciku, dan sudah berpaling padaku, hingga orang-orang yang ada disekitarku juga ikut berpaling dariku. Meninggalkanku sendirian, dan membuangku. Mereka bahkan menyebutku dengan sebutan 'iblis'.

Seorang pendeta yang pernah kutemui berkata, kalau aku meminta maaf pada tuhan, aku akan terbebaskan dari semua ini. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah...

"apakah masih ada pengampunan untukku?"

(Taehyung POV End)


	2. Chapter 2

– II –

(Jimin POV)

Samar-samar kudengar suara dentuman musik dari pintu kamar VIP yang kutempati ini. Aku hanya terdiam dan menatap bayanganku di cermin di depanku. Baju putih yang ku kenakan sudah berlumuran darah dan sudah sobek sebagian karena ditarik oleh gadis itu. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada gadis yang terbujur kaku di tempat tidur king size yang sudah terdapat genangan darah. Disamping tempat tidur ada sebuah kantung plastik yang berisi potongan-potongan kulit. Aku menghampiri gadis itu dan membelai rambutnya yang hitam pekat.

Setidaknya, aku mengulitinya dengan rapi. Seperti saat ia menguliti kentang saat membuat cemilan ringan untuk ku. Masih terbayang dikepalaku senyuman manisnya saat bersamaku. Aku mengusap bibir pucatnya, kemudian beralih pada leher biru yang kugenggam erat. Aku meyisakan bagian jari-jari tangannya yang cantik. Jari-jari kurus yang panjang, dan terdapat sebuah cincin yang masih melingkar disana. Cincin yang ia sukai, dan pernah kujanjikan untuk memakaikannya saat pernikahan nanti, tapi ia sering memakainya karena ia menyukainya.

Gadis ini sangat cantik. Dia juga baik. Dan aku bersedia untuk menikahinya saat itu. Tapi siapa sangka kalau dia adalah anak dari orang tua yang pernah membunuh kedua orang tuaku. Kalian tau? Pembalasan dendam memang selalu terasa menyenangkan dan manis.

Tapi meski begitu, aku memang sudah menyukai gadis ini dari awal bertemu. Itulah sebabnya, aku sudah membuat luka besar dari dada dan perutnya. Aku juga sudah mengambil jantungnya. Aku menyukai suara detak jantungnya saat berada disekitarku. Aku mengambil toples yang sudah berisi jantungnya itu. Isi toples ini akan jadi benda berharga terakhir darinya, setelah sebelumnya ia pernah memberikanku nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Aku tersenyum sambil mendengarkan TV LCD yang berada disalah satu dinding kamar ini.

'hari ini kami melaporkan dari sebuah rumah di distrik Gangnam. Sebuah ledakan baru saja terdengar dari sebuah rumah. Tercatat ada dua orang yang tidak bisa diselamatkan yang merupakan pasangan suami-istri yang tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi seorang gadis yang disebut-sebut sebagai putri mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah–'

"tidak ada di rumah, ya?"

Aku mematikan televisi itu dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Kulirik sebuah rubrik yang ada didekat gadis ini. Rubrik juga merupakan salah satu benda kesukaannya, aku menempatkannya disebelahnya, agar ketika meledak, tubuhnya akan hancur terlebih dahulu. Aku kembali tersenyum ketika membayangkannya.

"yeoboseyo? Polisi? Ah, ya... aku ingin melaporkan. Ada pembunuhan disebuah tempat hiburan malam. Seorang gadis... Ah, baiklah, aku akan menunggu kalian. Kamsahamnida"

Aku kembali tersenyum menatap gadis di tempat tidur itu. Setelah menutup telfon, aku segera memasang pengaman disekitar perutku dan berjalan menuju jendela.

Aku tidak peduli kalau yang kulakukan ini adalah sebuah dosa. Dosa yang tidak bisa termaafkan. Membunuh sesama ciptaan tuhan. Tapi yang kulakukan ini merupakan suatu pembalasan dendam. Untuk kedua orang tuaku. Aku juga tidak butuh pengampunan dari tuhan, karena kuyakin aku sudah terbuang. Jauh dari orang-orang yang masih bersih.

"pengampunan bukan untukku. Dan juga bukan untuk keluargamu, Lee Geumhee"

Kulihat dari kejauhan kalau polisi sudah bergerak kesini, kurasa aku juga harus keluar dari sini.

(Jimin POV End)

-

And The Next Could Be...  
Seokjin?  
Yoongi?  
Namjoon?  
Hoseok?  
Jungkook?

thanks for reading! Keep RnR/? hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

sesuai permintaan, kali ini gilirannya Namjoonie :'v  
happy reading lah/?

-

-III-

(Namjoon POV)

Aku terdiam menatap berkas-berkas didepanku. banyak kasus pembunuhan akhir-akhir ini. Berita tentang pembunuh berantai satu persatu mulai keluar dari banyak mulut penduduk setempat. Setiap orang yang mencurigakan akan dilaporkan kepada polisi. Selain kasus pembunuha, banyak juga kasus anak hilang. Berita tentang penculikkan anak sudah mulai meresahkan warga. Para orang tua sudah mulai menyuruh anak mereka masuk rumah saat langit mulai gelap kemudian mengunci rumah mereka rapat-rapat.

Sebagai seorang anggota polisi, aku tentu harus menyelesaikan kasus-kasus ini. Para detektif di kantor polisi sudah mulai menyerah karena mereka tidak bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini. Termasuk dengan penculikkan itu. Aku memang bukan detektif, tapi aku suka pekerjaan seperti ini. Itu berarti aku harus memeriksa tempat-tempat yang berpotensi sebagai persembunyian mereka. Menurutku lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya sekedar menilang pengendara lain atau menjaga arus lalu lintas tetap stabil. Aku berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekitar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18:00 PM. Langit juga sudah mulai gelap. Aku yakin para orang tua sudah menyuruh anak-anak mereka masuk ke rumah. Yah, sekalian saja aku berpatroli di sekeliling komplek ini. Saat aku sedang berjalan, kurasakan banyak pasang mata yang diam-diam menatapku. Ah, aku lupa, aku tidak menggunakan seragam polisiku, aku hanya memakai mantel hitam dan celana hitam. Mungkin mereka mencurigaiku.

Aku tetap berjalan sambil tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Jika diingat-ingat lagi, aku juga punya kenangan tidak mengenakkan tentang kasus-kasus ini. Sekarang ini aku hidup sendiri, tapi sebelumnya aku tentu mempunyai anak dan istri. Dan mereka juga menghilang karena kasus ini. itulah kenapa aku ingin menyelesaikan kasus ini. Anakku terbunuh oleh seorang penculik saat ia berjalan pulang menuju rumah. Istriku juga terbunuh karena menjaga rumah sendirian dan lupa mengunci pintu rumah. Aku begitu mengutuk para penjahat ini. mereka telah membuatku kehilangan keluarga kecilku. Aku terdiam bersandar pada sebuah tembok rumah ketika mengingat proses pemakaman mereka. Aku bisa gila. Ya, aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini. aku harus mengakhiri ini.

"hiks... ibu..."

Aku menengok begitu mendengar suara isakan. Mataku mengangkap seorang anak kecil yang sedang duduk berlutut dibawah lampu jalan sambil memegang boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Apa yang ia lakukan, ia bisa saja diculik dan dibunuh seperti korban lainnya. Ia mengusap air matanya dan memeluk erat boneka kelincinya. Kakiku tergerak untuk menghampirinya. Ia tidak menyadari aku yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"hai gadis kecil, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ucapku sambil berlutut dihadapannya dan mengelus kepalanya. Kulihat ia menatapku agak takut sambil masih terisak.

"aku... mencari ibuku..."

"aigo, kau pasti tersesat, ya? Jja, biar ku antar kau ke rumahmu" ucapku sambil menggendong gadis itu.

Ia hanya menurut dan memeluk leherku. Aku mengikuti arahannya. Rumahnya agak aneh, terletak di sebuah daerah yang sangat sepi dan sunyi. Meski begitu, tidak apalah, aku masih bisa melakukannya. Aku menurunkannya dan menatapnya, ia juga ikut menatapku bingung. Aku tersenyum dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya lalu berkata, "selamat datang di rumahmu"

Ia kembali menangis dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah yang terbuat dari kardus. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tubuhnya yang perlahan jatuh. Ia begitu senang, seharusnya ia sedikit hati-hati. Aku membalik badanku dan kembali berjalan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, aku akan mencari anakku, ia pasti sudah pulang dari sekolahnya. Maafkan ayah karena terlambat menjemputmu, anakku.

(Namjoon POV End)

Next Gonna Be...  
Seokjin?  
Yoongi?  
Hoseok?  
Jungkook?

thanks for the review hehehe


	4. Chapter 4

– IV –

(Yoongi POV)

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarku. Ah, sudah berapa lama aku tidur? Aku rasa aku melupakan waktu. Tapi ini semua terjadi karena aku bertengkar dengan kekasihku. Benar-benar bencana, dia memutuskan hubungan kami dan pergi begitu saja. Aku hampir frustasi menjalani hidup karena ditinggal pergi olehnya.

Aku masih ingat kenapa ia meninggalkanku. Ia berkata aku itu iblis yang tidak punya perasaan. Ia meninggalkanku hanya karena aku memotong kucing peliharaannya. Menurutku itu gila. Aku bisa saja membelikannya kucing yang baru. Tapi ia membuat keadaan seakan-akan aku telah melakukan dosa besar. Ck, aku benci sifat kekanak-kanakkannya. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku masih mencintai dia. Masih terfikir oleh ku cara agar membuat dia kembali padaku. Terkadang aku menangis saat melihat jasad kucing peliharaan kekasihku di salah satu sudut ruangan di flat ku ini.

Yah, flat ini kubeli berdua dengannya. Dulu flat ini terlihat bagus dan rapih, mungkin semua orang ingin memiliki flat ini, yah meskipun sederhana bentuknya. Tapi sekarang keadaan flat ini berbeda. Flat ini lebih mirip gudang yang penuh dengan barang, dan sudah terkena gempa. Barang-barang disini sudah jatuh dan pecah semua. Hanya beberapa barang yang tidak bisa pecah yang tergeletak di lantai. Ini semua terjadi karena aku bertengkar dengan pacarku. Dia berlari sambil melempar seluruh barang. Aku selalu mengalah dan berusaha memperbaiki suasana. Tapi ia keras kepala hingga membuatku harus menjadi keras juga padanya.

Aku membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah yang ada di flat ini. Baru saja aku membereskan dan membersihkan flat ku. Banyak sekali sampah dan kurasa aku harus membuang nya. Aku menyalakan saklar lampu dan samar-samar kulihat bayangan di sudut ruangan. Aku menghampirinya dan duduk didepannya. Ia masih saja menangis, apa ia tidak lelah menangis selama beberapa bulan? Aku membuka gag ball di mulutnya dan ia menatapku dengan takut. Samar-samar kudengar ia bergumam kata 'pergi' atau 'dasar jahat/iblis'

Aku tidak mengerti, aku sudah meminta maaf padanya. Bahkan aku sudah menyembuhkan luka sayatan pada tubuhnya yang perlahan-lahan menjadi luka kering ditubuhnya. Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga punggungnya menempel dengan dinding. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali mendekatinya, tidak peduli dengan teriakannya yang terus meneriakan 'pergi'. Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki keadaan. Aku sungguh ingin ia kembali seperti biasanya.

"tenanglah Jaerin... aku hanya ingin memperbaiki suasana. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Tolong tenanglah"

"pergi! aku bukan Jaerin! Dasar iblis! Pergi!"

Lagi-lagi ia mengatakannya, aku tidak mengerti. Padahal ia jelas-jelas adalah Jaerin. Kekasihku. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang berwajah mirip dengannya, kecuali kembarannya, kan? Padahal aku sudah membunuh Jaekyung dan sekarang hanya tersisa dia. Kenapa dia tetap berkata dia bukan Jaerin?

"pergi! kau membunuhnya... kau membunuh keluargaku! Adikku! Jaerin! Kau membunuhnya! Kau adalah iblis! Kau tidak akan pernah kumaafkan!"

Aku muak dengan ini, aku tidak bisa tahan lagi. Dia terus-terus saja mengatakan aku iblis. Aku segera mengambil balok kayu dan memukulnya. Memangnya kenapa jika aku membunuh keluarganya? Kenapa jika aku membunuh saudara kembarnya? Aku memang tidak termaafkan. Karena tuhan memang sudah membuangku. Aku juga tidak akan pernah mendapat pengampunan darinya. Seperti kalian yang juga membunuh saudaraku karena perbudakan. Keluargamu memang pantas mendapatkan ini.

(Yoongi POV End)

-

ini yang keempat ya/? -;

buat yang bingung sama chap sebelumnya, sini nji jelasin -;  
Namjoon itu sebenernya pembunuh berantainya. Dia yang ngebunuh anak2 kecil itu karena gak terima kematian anaknya. Disini ditulisnya dia jadi polisi, itu cuma buat bikin readers percaya dia polisi aja -;  
sebenernya dia itu pembunuhnya. Dan anak kecil yang namjoon bawa ke tempat sepi itu, itu tempat dia sering ngebunuh anak-anaknya. Makanya author tulis di terakhir dia mau jemput anaknya pulang sekolah, padahal anaknya kan udah mati -;  
kalau di perhatiin lagi pasti ketauan semua/? -;

oke maaf udah bikin bingung -;  
selanjutnya yang tersisa  
Hoseok, Seokjin sama Jungkook  
ayo dipilih2/? -;

Keep RnR juseyo v;  
Silent Reader RnR juseyo/? -;


	5. Chapter 5

Sesuai request, kali ini gilirannya Jinie v;

– V –

(Seokjin POV)

Aku menaiki tangga yang terdapat pada bangunan tua yang sudah tidak terurus. Ck, padahal dulunya ini adalah sebuah sekolah yang sangat bagus, tapi semenjak kematiannya sekolah ini jadi tidak terurus, apalagi mereka tidak menemukan pembunuhnya dan ayahnya menjadi sangat stress. Aku memasukkan tanganku kedalam saku jaket sambil terus menaiki anak tangga ini. Hah, aku merindukan lantai ini, kalau saja waktu itu aku bisa menghentikannya. Pasti dia masih ada disini.

Dulu kami sering berdua disini. Makan siang, bercanda saat istirahat, dan belajar bersama sebelum ujian. Aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku tidak memegang tangannya waktu itu. Padahal dia sudah memanggilku. Dan aku masih diam membeku karena shock. Dan semenjak kejadian itu aku selalu mengurung diri di kamar. Aku tidak ingin keluar, tidak ingin bicara, dan tidak ingin makan. Hanya sendiri di dalam kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi itu semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang hampir mirip dengannya. Aku merasa waktu telah mundur saat itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, waktu itu memang benar tanggal 17 Juli, tepat seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya yang asli. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Semua ini nyata.

Aku merasa kalau nyawanya berenkarnasi menjadi gadis itu. Tapi tetap saja, seberapa seringnya aku bertemu dengan gadis baru yang mirip dengannya, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila. Aku memegang pembatas balkon ini dan menatap kosong pada kota yang terlihat dari sini. Waktu itu hampir sore, sekolah sudah kosong. Ia mengajakku kesini karena ingin berbicara sesuatu. Dia berdiri tepat didepan pembatas balkon ini. Tadinya tempat ini sudah dipasangi banyak garis polisi. Tapi aku merobeknya mengingat polisi sudah mencabut kasus ini dan dengan yakin menyatakan kalau ia benar-benar bunuh diri. Aku sangat menyesal, seharusnya aku memegang tangannya.

Grep!

Lamunanku buyar saat kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Aku menengok seidkit kebelakang dan melihat seorang gadis dengan mantel kerah bulu berwarna pink. Rambutnya di gerai dan itu membuatnya sangat cantik. Seperti dirinya.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, oppa?"

"seperti biasa"

"aku kan sudah bilang... kau tidak perlu kesini, kau bilang kalau aku sama sepertinya kan?"

Aku menunduk dan menghela nafas. Perlahan aku membalik badanku dan kurasakan pelukannya melonggar. Aku menatap wajahnya yang benar-benar sama sepertinya. Sangat mirip. Setiap inci wajahnya sangat mirp dengannya. Dan juga sifatnya. Dan entah ini sudah yang keberapa aku bertemu dengannya.

"kau bilang ingin bicara sesuatu, apa itu?"

Aku membalas senyum mendengarnya. Akhirnya dia menanyakan itu. Aku mengelus rambutnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya. Ia tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Aku terlalu menceintainya. Bahkan jika ia hanya clonnya saja, aku selalu menyayanginya. Dan aku selalu melakukan segala hal agar dia kembali hidup, termasuk yang seperti ini. Perlahan aku merubah posisinya dan berbisik, "kau yang terbaik, semoga dengan ini kau bisa kembali"

"kyaaa!"

Aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat seorang gadis yang menatapku dengan banyak darah disana. Semoga tumbal yang kali ini bisa membawamu hidup, Yeonmi.

(Seokjin POV End)

-

Huweee makin banyak yang review ff abal ini v;  
makasih reviewnya Nji pikir ini ff terabal karena dibikin buat ngumpulin tugas /curhat/? v;  
tapi makasih banyak review nya

selanjutnya yang tersisa tinggal,  
Jungkook sama Hopie v;

Keep review juseyo/? v;


	6. Chapter 6

\- VI -

(Hoseok POV)

Mereka bilang aku berbahaya. Mereka bilang aku kotor. Mereka bilang aku tidak pantas hidup. Jadi mereka membuangku. Mereka berpaling dariku. Mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Bahkan mereka mengunciku di sebuah gudang. Sampai ada seorang pertugas yang membawaku pergi dari sana dan menempatkanku di ruangan serba putih ini. Ruangan yang ketika pertama kali kulihat akan terlihat seperti surga. Karena semua permukaannya lembut seperti spons. Tapi mereka bilang ini bukan surga, ini hanya sebuah ruang rumah sakit yang khusus untukku. Ya, aku tau, aku memang tidak pantas ditempatkan di dalam surga. Mereka juga berkata kalau aku lebih pantas tinggal di neraka dibandingkan dengan surga.

Aku membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit ruangan ini. Ini sudah tahun ke lima semenjak aku dikurung disini. Kenapa aku masih disini? Mereka bilang aku akan pulang jika aku sudah sembuh. Tapi mereka bahkan ke ruangan ku hanya untuk mengajakku berbicara dan tidak menyembuhkanku. Memberi obat saja tidak. Tapi aku bahkan tidak tau apa penyakit yang sedang kuderita, karena aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. Aku bangun dan menatap kedua lenganku yang terbalut baju rumah sakit ini. Panjang lengan baju ini melebihi ukuran tangan asliku. Dan keduanya diikat menyilang ke belakang punggungku. Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku harus diikat seperti ini?

Saat aku sedang sibuk berpikir tentang itu semua, aku merasakan kalau satu-satunya pintu dari ruangan yang kutempati ini baru saja dibuka. Aku menengok dan melihat seorang pria gemuk memakai jas putih layaknya dokter disana. Aku mengenalnya, dia dokter yang biasa menanganiku. Bisa kulihat seorang wanita di belakangnya, wanita itu temannya. Orang yang biasa membawa papan di tangannya. Pria gemuk itu tersenyum padaku dan menyapaku sepeti biasa.

"bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Hoseok?"

Aku terdiam dan masih menatapnya seperti yang biasa kulakukan pada dokter lain. Ia tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Aku juga masih terdiam menatapnya saat ia duduk di kursi yang dibawa masuk oleh beberapa petugas rumah sakit. Ia menunjuk salah satu kursi kemudian menyuruhku duduk disana. Aku masih terdiam sampai salah satu petugas rumah sakit melepaskan ikatan pada tubuhku dan membawaku ke depan dokter itu untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya. Bisa kurasakan permukaan meja dan kursi itu lembut. Mungkin mereka melapisinya dengan busa, seperti biasa.

"ya Hoseok, jadi... bagaimana hari-harimu? Apa sudah berani bercerita pada kami?"

Apa yang dia katakan. Terkadang aku berfikir kalau setiap dokter yang datang kesini itu aneh. Mereka selalu berganti wajah dan selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap kali bertemu. Dan mereka juga selalu berkata "ah aku tau, kau mau ini?"

Aku terkejut ketika ia menyodorkan pisau. Aku melihat senyumnya yang seakan berkata 'ambilah'. Perlahan tanganku tergerak mengambilnya. Setelah menatapnya beberapa lama, aku mulai menggoreskan pisau itu ditanganku. Ah~ ini dia, rasa yang aku suka. Aku merasa seakan-akan aku memakai narkoba dengan dosis tinggi. Tapi ini tidak cukup. Aku ingin lebih banyak darah. Ya, aku ingin. Aku akan mengambilnya.

"jadi Hoseok, apa kau sudah mau bercerita padaku? Apa kau ingat sesuatu? Kejadian saat itu?"

"ya, aku ingat" ucapku sambil menunduk dan memberikan senyuman pada dokter kesayanganku ini.

Aku mendongak sedikit dan melihat air mukanya mulai berubah. Ya. Ya! Aku menyukainya! Raut wajah itu! Teringat olehku saat aku menjadi iblis. Iblis yang membunuh siapa saja. Dan dia, aku ingin darahnya. Aku menginginkannya. Aku menutup pintu ruangan ini dan berjalan ke pojok ruangan, dimana disana terdapat seorang dokter baru yang ketakutan. Mereka memberikannya padaku. Untuk mainanku. Tentu saja, kalian memang baik. Para manusia sok suci yang baik. Dan penuh dosa. Aku akan menikmati mainanku ini.

(Hoseok POV End)


	7. Chapter 7

– VII –

(Jungkook POV)

Aku menyalakan lampu untuk menerangi ruang galeri gambarku. Kulihat banyak lukisan yang sudah jadi dan baru setengah jadi. Aku sudah mendapat izin untuk menggelar pameran lukisanku yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini aku ingin melukis sesuatu yang benar-benar hidup dan memberikan kesan berbeda saat dilihat nanti. Aku duduk didepan sebuah kanvas yang sudah kulukis setengah.

Kali ini aku ingin membuat lukisan tentang keluargaku. Aku hidup sendiri, seluruh anggota keluargaku sudah meninggal. Ayah, ibu, dan satu kakak laki-laki ku juga sudah meninggal. Tapi meski begitu aku masih bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka. Itulah yang membuatku bisa melukis mereka dengan mudah. Biar kujelaksan lukisanku.

Ada beberapa anggota keluarga disana. Wajah mereka semua tertunduk. Wajah mereka menggambarkan eskpresi sedih dan kaget. Hanya satu orang dari mereka yang menatap datar ke arah kamera. Itu aku. Aku berusaha memasukkan ingatanku yang lalu.

"aku merindukan ini..."

Ya, aku sangat merindukan ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku dan keluargaku duduk bersama dalam satu meja makan dan makan makanan yang enak dan banyak. Biasanya, kakakku tidak pernah keluar kamar. Ia sangat takut untuk meninggalkan kamarnya, Ayahku juga, ia selalu diam. Ia juga sering mengacuhkan ku. Ia mengacuhkanku karena penyakitku. Ibupun sama, ia takut pada penyakitku. Jadi ia sering menjaga jarak dariku.

Tapi sebenarnya, yang membuatku sakit begini adalah ayahku juga. Ah, aku jadi ingat saat ibu mencoba bunuh diri dengan obat yang ayah buat. Menjadi ilmuwan bukan berarti kau bisa membahagiakan keluargamu. Itu yang aku pelajari dari ayah. Kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi, ayah sering menjadikan kakak sebagai kelinci percobaannya. Itulah sebabnya ia tak pernah keluar kamar.

Waktu itu, ia bilang kalau ia akan membuat janin dalam perut ibuku akan menjadi sangat pintar, maka dari itu ia menyuruh ibu meminumnya. Dan lahirlah aku, tapi ternyata perhitungan ayah salah. Aku membuka tirai merah yang berada di depan tempat dudukku. Hah, pemandangan yang indah. Seorang ayah yang tertunduk dengan luka di kepala dan bajunya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Di hadapannya ada sepiring bola mata yang menatap ke arah nya. Ah ya, ditangan kirinya ia sedang menggenggam segelas darah, dan samar-samar kulihat gigi-gigi yang ada di bagian bawah gelas.

Di depannya ada seorang ibu yang juga sama-sama tertunduk. Ada dua buah bola mata yang bergelantungan di wajahnya. Tangannya sedang memegang pisau yang menancap di jantungnya. Ibu yang pernah hampir meracuniku ini pantas mendapatkannya bukan?

Disamping ibu, ada seorang pria yang sudah terkelupas kulitnya. Itu kakakku, dia berakhir tragis dengan kulit melepuh. Itu karena obat yang ayah berikan padanya. Tadinya aku ingin memberikannya pada rumah sakit jiwa karena ia merasa tertekan tinggal dirumah ini. Tapi karena ia pernah memukulku, jadi kubalas dengan memecahkan kepalanya. Itu lucu saat melihatnya otaknya keluar dari kepalanya. Ditambah dada bidang yang sekarang sudah terbuka lebar itu. Aku meletakan organ dalam tubuhnya di piring yang terletak di hadapannya.

Aku ingat saat ayah berulang kali berkata maaf. Ck, sayang sekali. Ia telah membuat monster didalam diriku yang tidak akan pernah memaafkan perbuatannya itu bangkit. Memang, pengampunan tidak datang untuk orang yang jahat.

Kalian tau? Selain ini adalah foto keluarga yang bagus, ini juga merupakan karya ku yang bagus juga. Kuyakin audience pasti akan menyukainya. Aku merobek kertas bertuliskan kata 'maaf' dan pergi dari ruang ini setelah menyelasaikan lukisanku.

(Jungkook POV End)

huweeee ini yang terakhir dari member bangtan ;-;  
tapi belum, selesai... rencananya ada ' Final - nya ;-;  
yaudah keep RnR juseyooo ;v; 


	8. Chapter 8

\- Final -

(Author POV)

Seorang pria gemuk tersenyum menatap beberapa layar monitor di hadapannya. Satu persatu layar itu menunjukkan pria yang berbeda sedang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Tanpa disadarinya, seorang pria sipit masuk ke ruangannya dan berdiri di belakang kursi hitam itu.

"bagaimana perkembangan mereka, Supreme?"

"sejauh ini, mereka semua telrihat baik-baik saja. Mereka tetap membunuh orang seperti perintah yang kau tanamkan pada kepala mereka"

"berarti ini bisa dikatakan berhasil? Ini berarti, kita bisa menggunakan mereka untuk prajurit terkuat kita"

"iya. Apa anda juga akan menggunakan Eleven?"

"tentu saja, ia juga bisa kita manfaatkan"

Sang pria yang di panggil Supreme itu tersenyum menatap layar monitor di hadapannya. Kalian tahu? Supreme adalah asisten dari seorang ilmuwan 'gila'. Sang ilmuwan berusaha menciptakan chip yang bisa mengontrol otak manusia. Sebuah chip kecil yang bisa membuat kenangan buruk manusia menjadikan manusia itu kuat dan tidak terkalahkan. Setelah Eleven, ia berhasil menanamkan 7 chip lain pada kelinci percobaannya yang lain. dan sekarang percobaan ini bisa dikatakan berhasil mengingat Eleven dan 7 percobaan lain masih bisa bertahan hidup.

Sebelumnya, ilmuwan ini membunuh banyak pemuda karena chip percobaannya ini. Dan baru kali ini ia berhasil menciptakan sebuah penemuan yang akan membuat dirinya lebih dikenal. Supreme kembali tersenyum saat melihat salah satu layar monitor yang menampilkan seorang pria yang sedang duduk melamun dengan pisau berlumuran darah di tangannya. Ia melirik sang ilmuwan yang sedang mendata sesuatu pada komputer yang lain.

Diam-diam tangan Supreme tergerak untuk mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja. Ia memasukkannya kedalam kantung jasnya dan kembali menatap layar monitor itu.

"Supreme, karena kau adalah percobaanku yang pertama kali sukses. Aku akan menjadikanmu pemimpin di kelompok ini. Setelah mengirim mereka untuk tugas lain, kita akan mencari orang baru lagi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Supreme tersenyum mendengar pernyataan bosnya itu. Ia menunduk sebentar dan kembali menatap sang ilmuwan di depannya, "ah, aku ingin sekali ikut denganmu, Tuan. Tapi..."

"tapi?"

Supreme kembali tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jasnya. Sang ilmuwan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat lubang pistol di depan keningnya. Supreme kembali tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menekan pelatuknya.

Bruk!

"maafkan aku, tapi cukup sampai disini kau membunuh. Kau belum membayar hutangmu karena menggunakan adik-adikku" ucap Supreme sambil berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain dan menatap beberapa tabung berisi manusia yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan banyak kabel di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat sebuah pintu besi yang tertutup rapat.

"ketemu~"

Supreme merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Perlahan ia memutar kunci itu dan membuka pintu besi itu. Bisa ia lihat seorang pria dengan baju putih yang terkena sedikit bercak darah sedang melamun dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya. Supreme kembali tersenyum kemudian mendekatinya. Pria itu masih tetap melamun dan tidak bergeming ketika Supreme tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Bisa ia cium bau anyir darah yang ada di ruangan itu, serta jasad-jasad manusi yang sudah membusuk.

"uuh, Eleven, berapa lama kau tidak membersihkan tempat ini?" ucap Supreme sambil menutup hidungnya.

"selama aku menunggumu"

"ahaha, maaf ya jika terlalu lama. Oh, apa mereka memberikan daging baru lagi?"

"hn"

"jangan marah, kasusmu sama seperti Hoseok ya, hanya saja kau bukan self injury"

"aku tidak peduli, apa aku sudah bisa bebas?"

"pintu kebebasan terbuka lebar untukmu. Ubahlah kota ini menjadi lautan darah, Eleven"

Eleven berdiri dan menjatuhkan pisau ditangannya. Seringaiannya terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tapi tepat sebelum kakinya keluar, ia berhenti dan membalik tubuhnya. Melihat seorang pria sipit yang sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"kau ikut?"

Supreme tersenyum lebar, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai,

"tentu saja, ayo kita jemput yang lain"

Ia menghampiri Eleven dan keluar dari ruangan itu bersamanya. Saat berjalan berdampingan, Eleven meletakkan satu tangannya di atas kepala supreme dan mengusapnya pelan sambil berkata, "terima kasih... adik"

"tidak masalah hyung"

Dan malam ini merupakan pesta besar untuk kesembilan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang lepas dari 'sangkar'nya.

(Author POV End)

-

huweee ini finalnya, makasih ya yang udah review ff abal ini :'3


End file.
